


The Crazy Stories of Alpaca Appleseed

by Alpaca_Appleseed (InkStainedWings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Kid Fic, Lucifer is transgender, M/M, Trans Male Character, mermaid!gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/Alpaca_Appleseed
Summary: A group of short fics written by my 8-year old little sister. Sorta cracky but fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My little sister wanted to make a fic so she dictated to me what to write. This is the story she came up with. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer fall in love.

Once upon a time there was a guy named Sam and a guy named Lucifer. Sam and Lucifer fell in love. They moved in together into Lucifer’s castle called Greasy Grove. Lucifer was actually secretly a girl and didn’t tell Sam. Lucifer got pregnant and had a baby boy named Jack. Because they had a baby and the castle was too small, they got a bigger place. 

They adopted 21 more kids and their castle was over run with little devil babies. Sam found a job nearby as a construction worker to provide for his huge and growing family. He soon found out that Lucifer adopted 35 cats from the local shelter behind his back as well. They fell into financial ruin and were arrested for hoarding animals. Their children were taken by the CPS except for Jack who was an adult by this point and found a girlfriend and moved in with her and started college.


	2. Gabriel x Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel becomes a mermaid

Once upon a time Gabriel found a cursed bottle that said “Drink me” on the front. So he said “What the hell?” And went for it and gulped it all down in one big swallow.   
Several Days Later...  
Gabriel woke up on a beach naked with a mermaid tail. He didn’t think much of it because he thought this was just a dream. So he tried to wake himself up by slapping himself with his mermaid tail. It didn’t work.   
“Fuck.” Said Gabriel starting to panic. Someone came across him crying on the beach, it was Sam.   
Sam stopped in his tracks and stared. “Om my god, what the hell happened to you Gabriel?” He asked shocked at the sight of Gabriel’s bright and shiny golden tail.   
“I am highly offended!” Gabriel whined at Sam not wanting to be made fun of. He then said flipping his hair back sassily.   
“I am fabulous!”


	3. It all comes together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Sam get out of Jail.

Sam and Lucifer finally got out of prison. However Lucifer had grown a mustache. Sam couldn’t handle the Stache so he left him and filed for divorce. He soon met someone else. It was Gabriel. They adopted one child, just one. They named him Chili Bean even though he was an egg.

Lucifer found out about Chili Bean the egg and was jealous. However, he still remembered something Gabriel had told him in the past. He remembered that Gabriel was actually a mermaid. So Lucifer went and found the potion that turned Gabriel into a mermaid. He told him it was a soda so he would drink more of it. This caused Gabriel to turn back into a mermaid. 

Lucifer captured Sam. Chili Bean the egg hatched into a beautiful angel and was angry to have his father taken so he attacked Lucifer and killed him. Sam drank some of the potion and joined Gabriel in the sea as a mermaid along with Chili Bean and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
